Rolf Long-Tooth
. Korst Wind-Eye has told me much about you. You are to perform the Ristaag with us, pelasing the All-Maker.|Rolf Long-Tooth|The Elder Scrolls III: Bloodmoon}} Rolf Long-Tooth is a Nord warrior located on a hill near the western shores of Lake Fjalding. He is a member of the Skaal and also one of the hunting party members during the Ristaag. Interactions The Ristaag Having returned the Totem of Claw and Fang to Korst Wind-Eye, he explained to that soon the Skaal will perform the Ristaag, a ritual hunt that is meant to bring favor from the All-Maker on the Skaal. Dialogue The Ristaag "Greetings, . Korst Wind-Eye has told me much about you. You are to perform the '''Ristaag' with us, pelasing the All-Maker."'' :Ristaag "In the Ristaag, we hunt the Spirit Bear that is conjured by the Totem of Claw and Fang. When it is slain, we will return itsh eart back to Wind-Eye, who will ask for the blessings of the All-Maker. If the Ristaag fails, or does not succeed by daybreak, the All-Maker will be displeased. You will help '''ensure our success', friend."'' ::ensure our success "You will act as my second. You are to stay with me at all times during the '''Ristaag', and to follow my instructions exactly. You have proven your value to the Skaal, but now you must allow me to guide you through this night."'' :::Ristaag "I have explained the hunt to you, and how you will help '''ensure our success'. Now we must see it through."'' ::::ensure our success "As I said, stay with me and follow my instructions exactly. We will succeed." (If approached again) "Shhh...we must hunt carefully and quietly. There is no time to talk." (After Sattir is killed) "Did you hear that? It came from near Sattir the Bold's path. Go to him, , and make sure he is well. Then, return to me so we may complete the hunt." (If approached again) "Go! Investigate that sound. Go to Sattir and return to me." (After returning) "Sattir is dead? This is a bad omen. These creatures are dark spirits indeed, they will try to disrupt the hunt. We will not allow this to happen. The loss of Sattir is great, but we must continue. Let us go." (After Grerid is killed) "What was that? Blast! These creatures are everywhere. Quick, find Grerid Axe-Wife! Do not allow the hunt to be disrupted! I will wait for your return." (If approached again) "Quickly now! Check on Grerid Axe-Wife. I worry there are more of the beasts afoot." (After returning) "Axe-Wif is dead? No! She was a good warrior, and a good friend. We will not let this stop us, though. We two will continue until the '''Ristaag' is complete."'' :Ristaag "It is up to us to complete the Ristaag, my friend. We must not let our Skaal brothers down." (If approached again) "You and I must continue the Ristaag. Only when the heart of the Spirit Bear is returned to Wind-Eye shall the All-Maker be pleased. Let us go." (After defeating the werewolves) "We have defeated those creatures and honored our fallen comrades. Now, though, we must find the Spirit Bear and return its heart to Wind-Eye. You have proven yourself a valiant warrior. You shall lead the way for the rest of the Ristaag." (After killing the Spirit Bear) "The Spirit Bear is dead, and the '''Ristaag' is nearly complete. Remove the heart of the Bear. It must be returned immediately."'' :Ristaag "The Spirit Bear has been killed. We must return the heart to Wind-Eye." (After taking the heart) "You have the heart! This is good. Return now to the village, and give the heart to Wind-Eye. You have done well tonight, . Rolf Long-Tooth calls you friend. I will remain here in these woods for a time. The All-Maker has chosen you to finish this journey alone. Good luck to you." Appearances * Category:Bloodmoon: Skaal